hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (mjo59)
Please don't edit this article is still a work in progress thanks. The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season '''was the most active hurricane season on record surpassing the previous record holder 2005. The storms in this season caused 1,786 deaths and $145.9447 Billion dollars, Making it the third costliest hurricane season on record only behind 2005 and 2017. The worst effects where the United States' Gulf Coast and the United States' East Coast. Hurricanes Nicholas, Victor, Epsilon, and Theta all made US major landfalls. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/2021 till:17/05/2021 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:23/06/2021 till:29/06/2021 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:07/07/2021 till:12/07/2021 color:C1 text:Claudette (C1) from:17/07/2021 till:26/07/2021 color:C3 text:Danny (C4) from:19/07/2021 till:23/07/2021 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:23/07/2021 till:03/08/2021 color:C5 text:Elsa (C5) from:28/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:03/08/2021 till:08/08/2021 color:C3 text:Grace (C3) from:09/08/2021 till:19/08/2021 color:C4 text:Henri (C4) from:11/08/2021 till:12/08/2021 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:11/08/2021 till:13/08/2021 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) barset:break from:15/08/2021 till:26/08/2021 color:C3 text:Ida (C3) from:18/08/2021 till:10/09/2021 color:C5 text:Julian (C5) from:18/08/2021 till:20/08/2021 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:23/08/2021 till:26/08/2021 color:C3 text:Larry (C3) from:24/08/2021 till:03/09/2021 color:C2 text:Mindy (C2) from:27/08/2021 till:02/09/2021 color:C5 text:Nicholas (C5) from:30/08/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C4 text:Odette (C4) from:02/09/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) from:03/09/2021 till:05/09/2021 color:TD text:Nineteen (TD) from:07/09/2021 till:13/09/2021 color:C2 text:Rose (C2) from:11/09/2021 till:14/09/2021 color:TS text:Sam (TS) barset:break from:15/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) from:17/09/2021 till:25/09/2021 color:C5 text:Victor (C5) from:18/09/2021 till:02/10/2021 color:C5 text:Wanda (C5) from:18/09/2021 till:25/09/2021 color:C3 text:Alpha (C3) from:22/09/2021 till:23/09/2021 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:23/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) barset:skip from:23/09/2021 till:03/10/2021 color:C4 text:Delta (C4) from:23/09/2021 till:29/09/2021 color:C5 text:Epsilon (C5) from:26/09/2021 till:23/10/2021 color:C4 text:Zeta (C4) from:27/09/2021 till:28/09/2021 color:TD text:Thirty (TD) barset:break from:02/10/2021 till:06/10/2021 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:05/10/2021 till:16/10/2021 color:C4 text:Theta (C4) from:19/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 color:C3 text:Iota (C3) from:23/10/2021 till:29/10/2021 color:TS text:Kappa (TS) from:04/11/2021 till:07/11/2021 color:C3 text:Lambda (C3) from:18/12/2021 till:27/12/2021 color:C1 text:Mu (C1) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The '''2021 Atlantic hurricane season Officially began on June 1 and ended November 30. Storms Tropical storm Ana On may 9 the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began to monitor a aria of low pressure. Over the next few days the system slowly got more organized and had the potential to form. On may 13 the system organized further and later on that day it became a tropical depression. Around half a day later the system intensified enough to be classified a tropical storm Ana. The system did not intensify further. Early on the 15 the system weakened and was downgraded to a tropical depression. Twelve PM on the 16 the system weekend to a remnant low. The system later dissipated on May 17. Ana became the earliest storm to develop in the main development region surpassing Bret of 2017. Ana made a landfall on the island of Martinique and caused severe flooding. Ana caused one death indirectly when a man died surfing due to the swells from ana off the coast of Puerto Rico. Over all Ana caused $1.3 Million in damages and 1 death. Tropical storm Bill On the 22 the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began tracking a low pressure system in the caribbean sea. The system did not intensify much till it arrived in the gulf of Mexico. Later on the 25 the system was classified a tropical depression. Twelve hours later it had intensified enough to be classified tropical storm Bill. Bill reached its peak at 60 MPH . Later on Bill weakend to 50 MPH before its landfall in louisiana. Bill caused heavy flooding in parts of louisiana, and Mississippi. Bill killed two people in the state of Louisiana and one in Mississippi. One of the deaths in Louisiana was because a weak rooted tree fell onto a house and killed one man inside. Bill in total cost $61.2 Million in damages. Hurricane Claudette On June 27 weak wave emerged off of Africa but due to high shear it did not form. As the system moved into the caribbean sea shear started to lower. Despite the lowering shear the system did not form till early on the 7. Late on July 7 the system had become organized enough to be classified a tropical depression. At 16:00 UTC, on the 8 the system was upgraded to tropical storm Claudette. At 10:00 UTC, on the 10 Claudette became a category 1 hurricane and peaked with winds of 80 mph. Claudette then made landfall in Cuba at 13:00 UTC, with winds of 75 mph. Claudette then weakened to a depression on the other side Cuba. As a depression Claudette made landfall in Florida. Claudette then weakend further to a remnant. 22:00 UTC, on July 12 Claudettes remnants dissipated. Claudette caused twelve deaths in Cuba and one in Florida. Claudette also caused $102.3 Million dollars in damages. Hurricane Danny On July 13 the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring a tropical wave that had emerged off of Africa a few days prior. The wave slowly but steadily strengthened. On the 17 the system was classified tropical depression 4L. The depression did not strengthen for the next day due to higher wind shear. At 10:00 UTC on the 18 the system had strengthened enough to be classified as tropical storm Danny. Danny then started to intensify quicker due to it moving into water 1 °C above normal. On the July 20 Danny strengthened to a category 1 hurricane. Early the next day Danny had strengthened to its first peak of 105 mph. Danny then weakened to a tropical storm before grazing the coast of Jamaica and killing twenty-three people. After Danny left the Jamaican coast it steadily intensified for the next 2 days. Danny reached its peak in the gulf of Mexico at 125 mph and a minimum pressure of 954 mbar. Danny then weekend to a category 1 hurricane before its landfall in Florida killing Five people. After the US landfall Danny weakened to a low remnant early on the 25. Danny later dissipated on the 26. Seventeen of the deaths in Jamaica were caused by a landslide that destroyed numerous houses. Over all Danny killed twenty-eight people and caused $357 Million dollars in damages. Tropical depression 5 Hurricane Elsa Tropical storm Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical depression 10 Tropical depression 11 Hurricane Ida Hurricane Julian Tropical storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical depression 19 Hurricane Rose Tropical storm Sam Tropical storm Teresa On September 15th a tropical depression formed off the coast of Georgia and Florida and quickly made landfall 8 hours later. The storm quickly became disorganized and broke apart 8 more hours later. The storm was later upgraded by post analysis as a Tropical Storm and was given the name Teresa. Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alpha Tropical storm Beta On the 21 the National hurricane center (NHC) began monitoring a low pressure system. It organized and intensified over night to become a tropical depression. just 12 hours later it intensified further to become tropical storm Beta. Beta remained weak durn most of its life because of its close proximity to hurricane Wanda. Just 6 hours after Beta became a tropical storm it was absorbed by Wanda. Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical depression 30 Tropical storm Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Deaths and damage Accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) Number of storms Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2027 season. This is the same list used in 2015 except for Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin. Due to extreme activity, the Greek alphabet had to be used for the second time in history, after the 2005 season. The first 12 letters of the Greek alphabet were used up during the season. Retirement On March 19, 2021, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Larry, Nicholas, Odette, Peter, Victor, ''and Wanda from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with ''Landon, Nick, Orla, Phill, Vector, and Wenda respectively, for the 2027 season. It was determined that the Greek alphabet cannot be retired but specific names can be retired in a list as of 2005. Names: Epsilon, Theta, ''and ''Lambada were marked as such but will be used again if the Greek alphabet is used to that extent ever again. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons